Throughout the arts, there are encountered instances in which it is desired to produce aqueous solutions or dispersions containing a material or materials difficult to disperse directly in water. Upon addition to aqueous liquids, these materials ordinarily form lumps which may not disintegrate even under the most severe conditions of admixture.
It is an object of this invention to modify these non-dispersible materials through a combination of additives which increase the speed with which they are dispersed in aqueous medium.
It is a further object of this invention to increase the completeness of dispersion of these difficult to disperse compositions in aqueous medium, so as to permit the production of essentially homogeneous solutions and/or dispersions.
This invention also seeks to produce dry compositions containing ordinarily dispersible and non-dispersible material, but which are rendered completely dispersible in aqueous liquid so as readily to permit the production of aqueous based foods and other products.
These, and other objects and advantages as are described in this specification, are achieved through the present invention.